Hell on Earth
by XxXJudeXxX
Summary: Here's a Kaoru x Reader :3 I hope ya like it


**Story Title: Hell on Earth. (Quick side note this name was inspired by a YouTube channel with that name ^.^)**

 **Hey Nekos!**

 **One of the Hitachiin twins! YAY! It's been a while and I'm sorry about that. There's been some problems in school and I doubt they'll stop ~ Also bloody writers block is a bitch. XD**

 **»WARNING«**

 **This One shot includes mentions of sexual assault and self harm. If you are sensitive to this topic you have been warned.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the One-shot!**

Your pov

"(Y/N), I got your letter. I never expected you to give me a love letter on the last day of school. But, you accidentally put this in my desk, not Kaorus. I'm Hikaru. Would you be fine with me anyway?" The amount of conversations you've had with the Hitachiin brothers can be counted on one hand.

They never really talked to anyone.

But somehow you had fell for one of them..

You're a pretty lonely girl yourself but your at least acquainted with most of the class.

"Kaoru. Why are you pretending to be Hikaru? Do you think I'm stupid?" You saw the surprise on Kaorus face. Out of a near by bush came a surprised Hikaru. "How did you know I was Kaoru?"

"Well I know I put the letter in your desk. Also I could tell because of the look in your eyes. I could tell you were lying. That's something you need to improve on." You said, your face looking at the concrete. "You're pretty smart. But how could you tell? I've never met anyone who can just tell if you're lying like that." Hikaru said.

"I'm very good at lying...because I have to." The tears made themselves known on your face. Both twins stepped forward. "Don't worry. I already knew this would happen. I just needed to get this off my mind." You ran.

You knew Kaoru didn't like you.

After school ended you went home. _That was the End of your first year as a middle school student._ "Welcome home my Daughter." Your 'father' said with a smirk.

"Hello Father." You said, your voice void of emotion.

Flash forward a few years and here you are. A first year in Ouran academy. You now wear a baggy, dark black hoodie with the words 'Hell on Earth' embroidered into the side of the hood. This hoodie stay on you at all times. You never dare take it off unless you're showering or washing it. The teachers have given up on trying to get you into the proper uniform.

You had redesigned the long, yellow school dress to make the skirt shorter and wore black shorts underneath. You really didn't like the uniform.

"I'm heading out mother." You smiled and hugged your mum. "I'll see you later." You hopped into your car and off you went to school. You arrived at school and quickly speeded to class, ignoring all the usual weird looks from people.

"Haruhiiiii~" You heard the voice of the twins as they spoke to Fujioka. After the confession to Kaoru, you never spoke to the twins again. You weren't in there classes any more until this year and with the addition of the hoodie, no one spoke to you anymore.

As the lesson started, everyone rushed to their seats and in the process of moving, Hikarus arm knocked against your head. "Shit-" You cursed. "Oh. Sorry." Hikaru apologized and rushed over to Kaoru. "Why do we never see her face?" He asked his twin. "Let's see what it looks like..." Kaoru smirked and in a flash both of them went to flip your hood down from behind you.

"Guys stop it! If she doesn't want to be seen, that's her choice! So respect that!" Fujioka said from behind them and dragged them into their seats. Then the lesson started.

After class, you went to thank Fujioka. "E-Erm...Fujioka. Thanks for before. I have my reasons for not wanting to be seen. You saved me back there." You awkwardly said. "Call me Haruhi. And it's no problem errmm..."

"(Y/N). My name is (Y/N) (Y/L/N)." You smiled. The only part of your face they could see was your mouth. "Well you're free to join me any time you want in the host club. You look like you could use someone to talk too." They smiled. You were about to speak when you heard an annoying group of girls voices. "LOBELIAAAAAA!"

"Oh no..." Haruhi cringed. "Sweet maiden we have returned!" One with short hair said to Haruhi. "You're a girl?" You questioned. "Yeah...long story." She sighed.

"Who are you?" The girls asked as their supposed 'leader' touched your chin. "W-what?" You were still trying to comprehend what was happening. The girl moved the hood just a little so she could see your face. She got a slight glimpse of your face before you pushed her hand away.

"Why are you hiding such a lovely face?" They questioned. When you didn't respond, they just grabbed you along with Haruhi and burst through the doors into the host club. You held your hood so it didn't fall.

"Boss, they're back." You heard the twins. _Oh no_

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY PRECIOUS HARUHI! And ermm, the hooded girl?" The head of the host club, Tamaki said. "NEVER! We're here to shut this pathetic club down!" The girls said as they tightened their grip on your waist. You felt that stinging pain. _Them scars._

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" You screamed and pushed yourself out of their grasp and onto the floor. "Wow, who knew the 'Hell on Earth' Girl could be so rude." Hikaru said.

"That voice...it's so familiar.." Kaoru murmured.

"Are you okay?" Haruhi asked, coming to your side. "Yeah I'm ok.."

"How could you call this 'Hell on Earth!'" And with them words, the lobelia girls pulled your hood down.

"(Y-Y/N)?!" Both twins said with shock. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" You said with rage. The massive scar under your right eye was now on show for the whole world to see. "(Y/N)...You're the Hell on Earth Girl?" Kaoru said, stepping forwards.

 _Oh no..I can't..._ You felt the tears dripping down your face.

"YOU GIRLS! GET OUT. NOW!" You shouted through tears. Luckily, the weird ass girls left.

"(Y/N)...Why is there a big scar on your face?" Haruhi asked in a gentle voice.

"(Y/N) (Y/L/N). Her mother owns the (Y/L/N) company which is famous for its clothing brands. Her mother is also a very talented artists and sells her work. A few years ago it was found that the woman's second husband was a child molester and had raped her daughter...many...times..." Kyoyas words trailed off as the room grew silent.

"Whilst being apprehended by police...he slashed my face..."

"(Y/N)..." Kaoru stepped forwards but you backed away. "No...after all..." You turned around. "I'm just the creepy girl from Hell living on Earth..." And you ran.

Kaorus pov

 _I thought she'd moved. I thought she'd left Ouran but all this time, she'd been right in front of me.._

"Kaoru.." Hikaru came up right next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. He knew. He knew that ever since that day she'd confessed, I had slowly started developing feelings for her. And for both me and Hikaru, we'd never experienced anything like this.

"She was hurting that bad and she never told anyone!" I said, holding my head in my hands. "What do we do senpai?" Harhui asked Tamaki and Kyoya. "I think we should find her and help her. Be her friends and help her through this." Tamaki said in a serious voice.

"But boss, she doesn't seem to want to be near us." Hikaru said.

"We can't leave her alone!" Haruhi shouted at Hikaru.

"I'm going after her." I said before running out of the room. "Kaoru! Wait!" I heard Hikarus voice but I continued to run. I ran and ran until I heard sobs from under the stairs. I approached the area to find (Y/N), curled up in a ball, crying. Her hood was now back up, covering her face. "(Y/N)?" I said slowly, approaching her shivering body.

"S-stay away. I'm not worth your time." She cried out. "No. You're worth more than anything I can give you. You're more than me." I muttered before kneeling down and pulling her into my chest. She gasped and looked up at me. "Look (Y/N)...ever since you confessed to make, I've slowly started to fall for you. Why didn't you speak to me after? Why didn't you tell me about what was happening?"

She hugged me tighter and hid her face from me. "I-I couldn't. I didn't want to bother you. I thought you hated me.." she cried more. "I don't hate you, in fact..." I lifted her head up and pushed my lips against hers. "W-what are you doing?" She squeaked.

"Kissing you." I said with a smile. "Kaoru...you can't be serious about us. I've got all these problems. I would be a bother to you!" She whispered. I shook my head. "No. You're never a bother. You're my girl." She went red and looked away.

"Kaoru...I love you."

My smile widened and I embraced her in a warm hug. "I love you too (Y/N). I love you so much."

I felt a wet substance on my shirt and I looked down to see (Y/N) crying. "Please don't cry." I kissed her forehead. "I'm just so happy." She smiled at me, the tears going over her scar.

I kissed where her scar was.

"I'll be here for you even when it feels like Hell is on Earth."

 **I hope you enjoyed that! Yeah that ending wasn't the best and the characters are a bit OCC. But I hope you liked it anyway**

 **Until next time my Nekos Bye- Jude xoxox**


End file.
